wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Red dragonflight
thumb|A Red Dragon thumb|A Red Drake *'Leader:' Alexstrasza the Life-Binder *'Domain:' Creation, life *'Breath:' Fire (fire magic) *'Locations:' Grim Batol History Alexstrasza, queen of the red dragonflight and one of the five Aspects, was empowered by the Titans as a guardin of Azeroth. Her flight is charged with the protection of all life on Azeroth. Red dragons have a bearing and stature that recalls the fact that they once ruled as lords over all dragon kind. This nobility is reflected in every aspect of a red dragon, from its proud demeanour to its aura - not one that inspires fear, but rather awe. Red dragons exemplify the serenity of life and nature. Although they use fire to protect and punish, the flames always give way to new life. Red dragons are honourable and fight on even terms if battling honourable or worthy opponents. They will sacrifice their aerial advantage if they are met fairly on the ground. They prefer also to destroy an opposing force's leadership first, ruining its power structure and hopefully setting the younger or less experienced to flight. During the War of the Ancients, The Reds along, with the other Dragonflights sought a way to push back theBurning Legion. Neltharion presented the other aspects with the tool to do just that: The Demon Soul, then known as the Dragon Soul. The weapon required all dragons to give up and inpart within it a portion of their power. Unknown to the other flights Neltharion had gone mad, planned to betray the others, and he and his flight didn't make the same sacrifice the others had. The dragons joined in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect unleased the Dragon Souls power against the demons with devestating effects on the demonic swarm. He then shocked his fellow aspects when he made his betrayal known and turned the device on the Elven defenders and their allies. The other flights rushed to stop the mad aspect, but were unable to act against Neltharion. He decimated the Blue dragonflight, and bansihed the Reds, Bronze, and Greens from the battle. Though the legion was pushed back the damage to the Dragons had been done. The Ensuing war between dragons decimated the flights, and the reds were no exception. Ten thousand years later, the orc clan Dragonmaw led by the warlock Nekros used an ancient artifact known as the Demon Soul to enslave Alexstrasza and force her offspring into the service of the Horde. Nekros kept her in magic bindings in the heart of the mountain of Grim Batol until the mage Rhonin managed to destroy the Demon Soul and set her free. The red dragons smashed Grim Batol and destroyed the Dragonmaw clan, and are presumed to reside there to this day. Culture As with the other Dragonflights, the Reds are utterly loyal to their Aspect, in this case Alextrasza. Her Consorts, such as Tyran and Korialstrasz, were treated with great respect. The Reds were typically the only dragons mortals were likely to come across, with the exception of the Druidic allies of the Greens. Due to Alextrasza's influence, the Red Dragonflight see themselves as the defenders and custodians of life . Like all dragons, they take their charges seriously. The Reds usually operate in secret, keeping tabs on important mortals and places, such as Cenarius and Dalaran. As a result, the Red Dragonflight in the past was run something like an intelligence agency, with Alextrasza and her Consorts as the department heads. It is not known if they have resumed such activity since, but it seems likely. Conflict with the Horde Alexstrasza was first captured by the Orcs during the Second War. From capture to escape, an eight year span, she was forced to create more dragons for use in the war. This went against what she, as the Aspect of Life, stood for and she cried for the deaths of her children and the deaths they caused. Alexstrasza was held captive by the orcs by use of the Demon Soul, an artifact which held power over four of the five dragon aspects. The Orcs had a firm grip on Grim Batol and Alexstrasza, and her rescue only became possible when Nekros, who had control of the Demon Soul, paranoidly believed the Alliance planned on invading Grim Batol. Nekros had Alexstrasza (and the eggs) moved out of the mountain fortress and began to move towards Dun Algaz where the bulk of the Dragonmaw Clan was stationed. Little did he know he had been manipulated by Deathwing, who wanted Alexstraza's eggs out in the open so he could steal them more easily. Nekros was shocked when he was assulted by an army of Hill Dwarfs and in the insuing choas lost the Demon Soul to Rhonin, a mage of Dalaran sent on a mission to rescue the Dragonqueen. Once free of the device's power, Alexstraza killed Nekros out of pure hatred and drive for revenge. The Demon Soul was then destroyed, and the power that was vested in returned to the other aspects. Alexstrasza, along with Malygos, Nozdormu, and Ysera, proceeded to attack Deathwing finally punishing him for his treachery and driving him away. Ties to the Alliance According to Day of the Dragon, a book written early on in the series, Alexstrasza shows her undying gratitude by giving an oath to three of the four current Alliance races "'Yes...' Alexstrasza dipped her head toward the trio. 'Human Rhonin, elf, and dwarf! I thank all three of you for your parts in this, and know that as long as I am queen, my kind will never be an enemy to yours....'" " Also note that the Horde has a quest which requires to kill one of the brood of the red dragonflight(note that this quest is given by the black dragonflight), while the Alliance does not. It could be a sign that the Alliance still upholds Alexstrasza's oath. Noteworthy Members Red dragons usually have names ending in "strasz", or "strasza" for females. *Acridistrasz *Belnistrasz *Caelestrasz *Garshilan *Horakastrasz *Kandrostrasz *Korialstrasz (Also known by the guises Krasus and Borel) *Tyranastrasz *Vaelastrasz (Also known by the guise Vaelan) *Zarasz Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Lore